nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Zolanski: Roman v Ms.Kim
Roman Zolanski hasn't always been present in Onika Tanya Maraj's music history. The real reason that Roman was unleashed, because in order to prove Lil Kim wrong and that Nicki wasn't just getting 15 minutes of fame but rather an entire empire, Lil Kim needed to be crushed. Onika, The Harajuku Barbie, and Nicki Lewinsky ( some of Nicki's other alter ego's ) were not capable of undoing the New York rappers 18-million dollar legacy on their own. As Lil Kim was very influential at the time of Nicki's come up, she needed to undo the legacy of Lil Kim in order for herself to succeed. Otherwise she wouldn't have become what we know her as today. Enter: Roman Zolanski. Roman Zolanski is the beast within Nicki Minaj, and Nicki Minaj only. Roman is described as this vulgar, outspoken, rude, and wild orange haired homosexual born in London. Lil Kim having her influence could've completely wiped Nicki off the map at the time, if she fought the war correctly of course. Thankfully, Nicki had Roman Zolanski within her, and once he was unleashed he tore apart Lil Kim. Lil Kim claimed Nicki was stealing looks from her back in 2007, but the two did not meet until one fateful night both women met backstage of a Lil Wayne concert. Nicki Minaj asked if everything was cool between the two artist but Kim responded "Imagine somebody saying to me, 'We good?' I'd ring her throat, snatch her larynx out." After this, Ray J shaded Nicki at a Lil Kim concert as Lil Kim came forward and said "We just want her to pay homage, if you don't pay homage, then f*ck you." Drake responded saying "I don't give a f*ck what Lil' Kim or nobody else talkin' about. You the baddest chick ( in reference to Nicki ) to ever do this sh*t!" Finally in June of 2010, Lil Kim spoke of the beef saying "I'd kill that b**ch ( In reference to Nicki ) with my old s**t… This s**t come and go." After accusing Nicki of sneak dissing her and other female artist in a previous interview. Nicki responded by saying "Put your music out and when I see your name on Billboard that's when I'll respond to you" And so with that, Lil Kim dropped an official diss track called "Black Friday" the same week Nicki's debut album "Pink Friday" was released selling over 100,000 units. Nicki responded in a diss track called "Tragedy" where she said "It must hurt to sell your album off PayPal/Especially when you in the game 15 to 20/ You was hot when Shaq teamed up with Penny/ Man, you was Magic/I mean, look at ya now ho, you just tragic/You a tragedy, you a parody/ Last name Ann, first name Raggedy." and after that Lil Kim said that there would "never be peace" between the two. Nicki touched a nerve when she called herself the "Rap Queen" in many tracks including the official remix for Beyonce's "Flawless" And Kim responded with her own remix of the song saying "Am I trippin' or did this h*e just say my name? / Queen of rap, f*ck outta here / Queen's back, f*ck outta here / Time to get this rap b**ch up outta here." spits Kim, who leaves Nicki with a strong message; "I gave you the rope, b**ch I want you to hang." Finally, Kim pushed the buttons too far, and Roman Zolanski was unleashed. While Roman rarely said Kim's name directly, its obvious as he raps about "ending bitches" there was a direct correlation with Lil Kim's career. As Roman's hard raps hit the boards and gave Nicki a better name in the streets, Lil Kim began to loose relevancy. With Lil Kim's lack of relevancy she could not chart and began to lose money ( In direct correlation to her filing for bankruptcy in June 2018. ) And even after, Roman continued to cause havoc in the rap industry giving Nicki the name of "One of the most versatile female rappers in the game" Roman ( and some of Nicki's other alter egos ) infamously dissed the Brooklyn rapper on several tracks such as "No Entry" in 2010 "Romans Revenge" in 2010 "Roman in Moscow" in 2011 "Tragedy" in 2012 and many more tracks. As of late, Lil Kim has said she "doesn't know who Nicki Minaj is" as a form of dissing her. After she sent her best wishes to the Rap Queen. This is very sad considering its the most famous coverage Lil Kim has gotten recently, and despite Nicki being eligible to become the first African American Female for diamond certification by the RIAA, the Brooklyn Rapper will never let herself heal. Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Roman Zolanski Category:Nicki Lewinsky Category:Onika Category:Pink Friday